CINTAVAGANZA
by tarianezakiriryrolypolylolipop
Summary: Hiruma Yoichi,si jomblo anti gadis yang memiliki segalanya. dalam hidupnya,tidak ada kata jatuh cinta. "sampai kapan pun gue nggak akan sudi jatuh cinta.". bagaimana jika ia termakan oleh omongannya sendiri?


**CINTAVAGANZA**

**(Ide Cerita Terinspirasi Dari Novel Karya Antonius Andrie Dengan Judul Yang Sama)**

**Author : RiryAnezakiTari**

_E21 Bukanlah Milik Saya,Ia Adalah Milik Yuseke Murata-Sensei Dan Riichiro Inagaki-Sensei. CINTAVAGANZA Juga Bukan Milik Saya,Melainkan Milik Kak Antonius Andrie. Yang Saya Punya Cuma Fic Yang Gaje Ini._

**Pair : Hirumamo**

**Genre : Comedy,Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary :**

Hiruma Youichi Adalah Spesies Yang Langka Di Sekolah. Meskipun Ia Tampan Dan Memiliki Segalanya,Dia Mengatakan Bahwa Dirinya Tidak Akan Pernah Jatuh Cinta Dan Tidak Ada Wanita Yang Ia Lebih Parah,Ia Sering Sebal Dan Jengkel Jika Ada Orang Sekitarnya Yang Menyebut Soal Cinta. Karena Itu Ia Di Juluki "AKUMAYUKI".

Suatu Hari Sebuah Perubahan Terjadi Di Dalam Diri Hiruma Youichi,Tepatnya Setelah Teman-Temannya Terseret Dalam Urusan Cinta. Yamato Takeru Dan Anezaki Mamori,Dua Sahabat Karib Hiruma Youichi Pun Merasakan Perubahan Besar Itu.

Karena Ternyata,Di Balik Sikap Antipati Hiruma Youichi Terhadap Cinta,Ia Justru Sangat Jago Dan Mengerti Tentang Lika-Liku Percintaan. Hal Itu Terungkap Dengan Datangnya Tsuyumine,Kakak Hiruma Yoichi. Dan Perlahan-Lahan,Kebenaran Yang Lainnya Pun Akhirnya Tersingkap.

**Chapter 1**

**The "AKUMAYUKI"**

LOVE.. The Most Wonderful Feel Witch Search Of Every Human. At The Moment With The Person Whose We Love,We Can Not To Try Hard To Happy,Because,That Chearfull Can Rise With Self.

Love Can Start With A Smile,Grow Up With Love,And The End With The Tears. But Love,Always Come To Them Whose Still To Hope Nevertheless Ever Feel Disappointed,To Them Whose Still To Believe Nevertheless Ever Feel Treason,And To Them Whose Still To Love Nevertheless Ever Feel Hurt.

"Terus,Kalau Udah Disakiti? Bunuh Diri?" Ujar Hiruma Youichi Dengan Sinis. "Lue Aja Deh Sono Pada Jatuh Cinta! Gua Mah Ogah!" Lanjutnya Sambil Mengemudikan Silver Mercy Miliknya.

Saat Itu Di Dalam Mobil Ada Yamato Takeru,Anezaki Mamori Dan Satu Penebeng Baru. Penebeng Baru Itu Adalah Raimon Taro A.K.A Monyet,,Eh Salah,Monta Maksudnya.

Baru Kali Pertama Ini Si Monyet, ,Ralat,,Si Monta Nebeng Sama Hiruma. Motornya Sedang Di Reparasi Dibengkel Karena Nekat Menerobos Banjir Yang Sedang Melanda Daerah Perumahannya.

"Oh Ya,Yamato,,Lue Dapet Salam Dari Orihime Tu,,Tadi Gua Ketemu Doi Pas Pulangan. Doi Nitip Ucapan Makasih Buat Lue Karena Lue Udah Ngasih Doi Kotak Pensil. Kata Doi Kotak Pensilnya Lucu,Doi Suka. Doi Juga Mau BBM-In Lue,,Tapi BB Doi Ketinggalan Di Rumah,So,,Doi Nitipin Ke Gua Deh Tu Ucapan." Kata Anezaki Mamori Sambil Membuka Majalah.

Yamato Menoleh Ke Arah Jok Belakang Yang Di Tempati Oleh Mamori Dan Monta. Ia Memandang Mamori Dengan Wajah Geram,Pasrah,Malu,Panik Dan Kesal Yang Bercampur Menjadi Satu. Mamori Yang Melihat Hal Itu Mengerutkan Kening Karena Tidak Mengerti Maksud Yamato.

Dengan Polosnya,Monta Pun Mengeluarkan Argumennya,"Lue Naksir Sama Orihime,Yamato? Deketin Aja. Doi Kayaknya Masih Ngejomblo Tuh!"

Wajah Yamato Langsung Terlihat Memelas,Menyesalakan Pertemanannya Dengan Seekor Monyet,,Salah,,Seorang Manusia Lemot Model Monta.

"Kotak Pensil?" Tanya Hiruma Sambil Menoleh Ke Arah Yamato.

Yamato Pura-Pura Tidak Melihat. Dirinya Kini Hanya Pasrah Dan Resah Menunggu Komentar Hiruma.

"Lue Beli Kotak Pensil,Yamato? Buat Orihime? Lue Jatuh Cinta Beneran,Man,Sama Orihime?"

Yamato Mulai Mencium Aroma Sindiran Dari Hiruma.

Mamori Dan Monta Saling Berpandanangan. Menyadari Kesalahan Yang Telah Mereka Perbuat Masing-Masing. Karena Itu,Mamori Terus Berpaku Pada Bacaanya Sementara Monta Sibuk Mengelus-Ngelus Jok Mobil Hiruma Sambil Bersiul Ria.

Hiruma Mulai Melanjutkan Sindirannya. "Man,Nggak Usah Jauh-Jauh Gua Nyari Contoh Buat Lue,Coba Lue Liat Si Monta."

Monta Yang Mendengar Namanya Di Sebutpun Berhenti Bersiul Dan Mulai Menyiapkan Mental Miliknya Untuk Menerima Sindiran Dari Mulut Tajam Hiruma.

"Niat Mau Ketemuan Sama Aoi,Motornya Sampe Masuk Bengkel. Keluar Uang Buat Servis Lagi,Padahal Uangnya Itu Bisa Di Pake Buat Yang Lebih Berguna Kayak Ngebeliin Vitamin Buat Otak. Coba Aja Doi Nggak Ngotot Ketemuan Sama Aoi,Doi Nggak Akan Rugi Kayak Sekarang Ini Kan? And Lue Tau Gara-Gara Apa Doi Ngelakuin Hal Bego'begitu,Karena Cinta Man?"

Mamori Hanya Bisa Diam Dan Fokus Pada Bacaanya. Sementara Yamato Memasukkan Kata-Kata Hiruma Melalui Telinga Kanan Dan Mengeluarkannya Melalui Telinga Kiri. Dirinya Sadar Bahwa Kesempatannya Untuk Menang Dalam Adu Argumen Dengan Hiruma Soal Cinta Hanya Akan Berhasil Kisaran Nol Koma Satu Persen.

Sedangkan Monta Sendiri,Masih Berpikir Keras Untuk Mengeluarkan Argumen Yang Menurutnya Berbobot Untuk Membalas Argumen Hiruma.

"Namanya Juga Cinta,Hiruma... Cinta Itu Mesti Ada Sedikit Pengorbana Kan?" Akhirnya Tercetus Juga Kalimat Romantisnya.

Yamato Tersenyum Mendengar Pendapat Dari Monta,Bukan Kerena Kagum Pada Pendapat Monta,Namun Karena Ia Senang Ada Yang Menggantikan Dirinya Untuk Menjadi Sukarelawan Celaan Hiruma.

"Pengorbanan Kakek Lue!" Sahut Hiruma.

Senyum Yamato Semakin Melebar."Romantis Banget Kata-Kata Lue,Monta, Pe-Ngor-Ba-Nan.." Sambung Hiruma Dengan Seringai Kecil.

"Wajar Dong Kalo Kita Berkorban Buat Orang Yang Kita Sayang." Kata Monta Sambil Nyengir Pahit Karena Celaan Hiruma.

"Mending Lue Ngomong Sama Tembok Aja Deh,Monta!" Ujar Hiruma Sarkasme. Pemahaman Hiruma Soal Pengorbanan Adalah Melakukan Sesuatu Tanpa Mengharapkan Balasan.

Sedangkan Monta Sendiri,Melakukan Hal Yang Di Anggapnya"Pengorbanan"Agar Aoi,Pacarnya,Mau Membawkan Bento Yang Lengkap Untuk Mengisi Perut Miliknya,Sementara Uang Jajannya Di Gunakan Sebagai Modal Buat Berkorban.

"Coy,Lue Tau Nggak Sebab-Akibat Orang Yang Pacaran?" Tanya Hiruma Sambil Menaikkan Alisnya.

"Apaan Mangnya?" Tanya Monta Kepada Hiruma. Dalam Otaknya Tengah Menganalisa Beberapa Hal.

SEBAB : Aoi Cantik,Cerdas,Bohai,Lucu,Polos Dan Rajin. Calon Istri Masa Depan Yang Bisa Di Harapakan Untuk Mencari Tambahan Penghasilan Apabila Kantong Suami Tidak Mencukupi Rumah Tangga.

AKIBAT : Motor Rusak,Keluar Duit,Rugi Bandar.

Yamato Semakin Bahagia. Senyumannya Semakin Melebar. Mamori Sendiri Berusaha Untuk Tidak Mengeluarkan Argumen Pembelaan Kepada Monta Yang Sudah Habis-Habisan Di Serang Oleh Hiruma.

Sambil Mengemudikan Mobilnya,Hiruma Berbicara Sambil Sesekali Menatap Monta Melalui Kaca Spion Tengah.

"Kalo Orang Lagi Falling In Love,Saraf Di Otaknya Otomatis Terganggu. Dia Udah Nggak Bisa Ngebedain Lagi Mana Yang Bener Sama Yang Salah. Fungsi Otaknyua Udah Di Ambil Ahli Sama Dengkul! Kayak Orang Cerdas Di Samping Gua Ini," Jawab Hiruma Sambil Menunjuk Yamato.

"Arigatou,Hiruma," Ucap Yamato Masam.

Monta Terdiam,Lalu Berpikir,Mungkinkah Hal Itu Yang Membuat Nilai Ulangannya Selalu Jelek Dan Membuat Gurunya Naik Pitam?

Yamato Juga Terlihat Lemas. Garis Bibirnya Yang Awalnya Tersenyum Kini Tertekuk Ke Bawah. Dia Siap Menrima Celaan Selanjutnya Dari Hiruma.

Hiruma Menatapnya Dengan Senyum Mengejek,Dan Dengan Nada Yang Mengejek Juga Hiruma Berkata."Kotak Pensil Nih Ye.."

Mamori Dan Yamato Turun Dari Mobil Hiruma,Persis Di Depan Rumah Yamato Di Pinggir Jalan Besar. Monta,Yang Sepengetahuan Mereka Mau Menebeng Sampai Di Kompleks Rumahnya,Ikut Turun Juga. Yamato Dan Mamori Menatap Dengan Heran.

"Lue Ngapain Ikut Turun?" Tanya Yamato.

"Gua Mending Turun Di Sini Aja Deh,Yamato,Nyambung Naik Taxi. Tadi Aja Bareng Lue Berdua Otak Gua Udah Dibilang Cetek Sama Doi... Apalagi Kalo Sampe Cuma Gua Bedua Sama Doi Di Mobil,Bisa-Bisa Yang Lain Bakalan Kena Celaan Lagi." Jawab Monta.

Yamato Tersenyum Maklum Membayangkan Hal Yang Akan Terjadi Didalam Mobil Bila Hanya Hiruma Dan Monta Di Dalamnya. Sayangnya Hal Itu Batal Terjadi.

"Gua Cabut Dulu Ya,Yamato,Mamori..!" Monta Menyetop Taxi Dan Naik Kedalamnya. Taxi Itu Mulai Bergerak Meninggalkan Yamato Dan Mamori.

"Yamato...,"Gumam Mamori Sambil Memperhatikan Taxi Yang Monta Naiki. Taxi Itu Mulai Bergerak Menjauh..

"Tadi Monta Bilang,Dia Mau Nebeng Hiruma Gara-Gara Nggak Ada Ongkos Kan? Kok Dia Naik Taxi Ya?" Tanya Mamori Dengan Dahi Yang Berkerut Sambil Memandang Yamato.

Yamato Yang Mendengar Pertanyaan Mamori Tersebut Hanya Mampu Menepuk Dahinya Sambil Menggeleng-Gelengkan Kepalanya.

Yamato Dan Mamori Berteman Sejak Kelas Sepuluh. Waktu Itu Mereka Berdua Sama-Sama Murid Baru Yang Mengikuti MOS Di Sma Shibuya. Sedangkan Hiruma Sendiri Adalah Murid Baru Yang Pindah Sekitar Tiga Bulan Setelah MOS Dan Langsung Bisa Berteman Akrab Dengan Mamori Dan Yamato.

Yamato Adalah"The Most Wanted Guy"Disekolah. Incaran Semua Gadis Pada Umunya Dan Gadis Matre Pada Khususnya. Style Ok,Sangat Kaya Dan Low Profile. Ayahnya Adalah Seorang Pengusaha Yang Memiliki 30% Saham Brand Nike Dan Memiliki 70% Saham Brand Honda. Ayahnya Juga Pemilik Dari Mall-Mall Besar Di Tokyo. Sementara Ibunya Adalah Mantan . Keluarga Yamato Adalah Keluarga Yang Harmonis Dan Menyenangkan.

Yamato Memiliki Seorang Kakak Laki-Laki Yang Bernama Ayanami,Ia Tinggal Di New York Untuk Mengelolah Bisnis Keluarga Mereka Yang Ada Disana. Yamato Juga Memiliki Adik Perempuan Kelas Delapan SMP Bernama Hayame,Meskipun Bagasi Rumahnya Seperti Showroom Mobil(Karena Ayahnyakan Pemilik Saham Brand Honda),Yamato Jarang Menggunakan Mobil Miliknya,Ia Lebih Sering Menebeng Ke Hiruma.

Mamori,Gadis Yang Wajahnya Di Sebut-Sebut Penjelmaan Bidadari,Bertubuh Semampai, Berambut Panjang Sebahu,Dengan Kulit Yang Seputih Porselen. Sifatnya Baik,Ramah,Lucu Sederhana,Serta Selalu Tersenyum. Otaknya Juga Tidak Di Ragukan Karena Berdiri Di Jajaran 5 Besar Sekolah. Dia Tidak Termasuk Gadis Centil Yang Suka Gaul Dan Hangout Kemana-Mana Tanpa Tujuan Yang Jelas. Walaupun Begitu,100% Laki-Laki Di Sekolah Pernah Jatuh Cinta Pada Mamori,Dan 70%Nya Bahkan Pernah Menembak Mamori. 70% Yang Menembaknya Itupun Ia Tolak,Dan Sampai Sekarang Ia Masih Jomblo Dan Tidak Mempunyai Taksiran. Hidupnya Hanya Berkisar Pada 2 Lelaki,Hiruma Dan Yamato.

Ayah Mamori Yang Biasa Di Panggil Paman Nakamori,Bekerja Sebagai Pilot Dan Jarang Pulang Kerumah. Ibunya Sendiri, Yang Sering Dipanggil Bibi Mami Membuka Jasa Katering Untuk Menambah Pemasukan Keluarga. Sementara Kakak Mamori,Kak Namie,Bekerja Sebagai Secretary Di Kantor Cabang Shibuya Milik Ayah Yamato Berkat Rekomendasi Dari Yamato.

Hiruma Sendiri Kelurganya Misterius. Yang Diketahui Oleh Teman-Temannya,Hiruma Mempunyai Seorang Kakak Bernama Tsuyumine Yang Berkuliah Di Daerah Kansai,Disana Kakaknya Tinggal Bersama Bibi Mereka. Kakaknya Jarang Pulang Ke Daerah Shibuya Kecuali Saat Ada Perayaan Besar Ataupun Libur Semester. Di Shibuya,Hiruma Tinggal Bersama Ibunya,Yang Biasa Disapa Bibi Juuri,Ibunya Mempunyai Toko Bunga Dan Taman Bunga Sendiri Yang Di Gunakannya Untuk Mencari Nafkah. Sementara Ayah Hiruma,Di Ketahui Sebagai 3 Besar Pengusaha Di Dataran Kansai. Hanya Saja Hubungan Hiruma Dengan Ayahnya Yang Bernama Yuya Kurang Baik.

Hiruma Lebih Banyak Menghabiskan Hari-Harinya Bersama Keluarga Yamato Dan Mamori. Satu Kebiasaan Hiruma Yang Paling Di Kenal,Yaitu,Kesenangannya Untuk Menghina Dan Mencela Orang Yang Sedang Jatuh Cinta Dan Juga Kegemarannya Untuk Mempertahankan Gelar"AKUMAYUKI".

Hiruma Masih Dalam Kondis Menyetir Mobilnya Ketika Handphone Miliknya Berbunyi. Agon Calling... Hiruma Mengangkatnya Dengan Malas. Ia Sudah Menduga Bahwa Arah Pembicaraan Mereka Pastilah Soal Pacar Baru Agon.

"Kenapa?,Agon?"

"Hiru..! My Friend"

"Friendsterr Kale'.."

"Ahaha. Eh,Bantuin Gua Dong,Gua Lagi Jalreng Sama Kiru,Pacar Gua Yang Baru,Tapi Sekarang Doi Lagi Ngambek Soalnya Kemaren Doi Ngeliat Gua Jalan Bareng Kairi. Gua Ngaku Ke Doi Kalo Kairi Itu Sodara Jauh Gua,Tapi Sekarang Doi Malah Bawa-Bawa Soal Mantan Gua Yang Lain,Gua Jawab Apaan Nih?"

"Bilang Aja,Sayang,Itu Bawaan Lahir Sayang,Penyakit Turunan Keluargaku!'

"Jangan Becanda Deh Lue,Lagi Genting Nih,Gua Cuma Punya Waktu Dikit. Please,Bantuin Gua Ya,Kali Ini Aja,Lue Kan Partner Gua Yang Paling Baik."

"Mata Lue Jereng! Ok! Gua Bantuin Lue,Tapi Inget,Jasa Gua Nih Nggak Gratis Loh!"

"Tenang Aja.. Santai Man,Kalo Sama Gua Semua Bisa Di Atur.."

"Ok,Kalo Gitu,Lue Isiin Pulsa Gua,200 Ratus Ribu Di Semua Kartu Gua Yang Lue Tau Nomernya."

"Jangan 200 Deh,100 Aja Gimana?"

"Taelah,Cepek? Come On Man,Pelit Amat Sih Lue,Tau Kan Lue Jasa Gua Tuh Nggak Murah?"

"Hn,Fine,Ntar Gua Trensfer Langsung."

"Good." Kata Hiruma Sambil Tersenyum. "Gini,Agon,Ntar Lue Baca BBM Yang Gua Kirim Ke BB Lue,Di Depan Cewek Lue,Pasang Deh Tu Muka Yang Nyesel-Senyeselnya Ke Doi,Liat Matanya Sampe Doi Malu,Habis Tuh Lue Senyum Sampe Doi Ngeliat Balik Lue Dengan Rasa Penyesalan Karena Udah Nuduh Lue,Kalo Itu Udah Terjadi,Secepatnya Lue Alihin Topik Pembicaraan Kalian,Ngerti?"

"Seep,Ngerti Gua. Gua Tunggu Ya,Kilat!'

Hiruma Memutuskan Percakapan Tersebut Dan Memberhentikan Mobilnya Di Pinggir Jalan Sebentar Untuk Mengirim BBM Ke Agon.

_Kiru,Aku Emang Pernah Jadian Beberapa Kali,Dan Mereka Semua Yang Terbaik,Aku Sayang Sama Mereka Semua,Mereka Adalah Bagian Dan Kenangan Yang Terindah Di Hidup Aku And Nggak Akan Aku Lupain. Tapi,Aku Nggak Bisa Bertahan Sama Mereka Karena Udah Nggak Punya Kecocokan,Dari Pada Aku Paksaain Bertahan Padahal Hati Aku Udah Nggak Bisa,Itu Cuma Akan Nyakitin Mereka Semua. Setelah Putus Juga Aku Nggak Mau Terpuruk Begitu Aja,Karena Hidup Harus Terus Berlanjut,Karena Itu Aku Mencari Pasangan Yang Tepat Untuk Diriku Dan Menyikapi Kegagalanku Dengan Pikiran Yang Positife,Mungkin Aja Tuhan Emang Takdirin Supaya Aku Pisah Sama Mereka Karena Tuhan Pengen Aku Ketemu Sama Makhluk Yang Lebih Baik Daripada Mereka Semua. Dan Wanita Itu Adalah Kamu. Karena Itu,Aku Berterima Kasih Banget Sama Tuhan Kerena Udah Kasih Aku Karunia Terbesar Dan Terindah Seperti Kamu..._

(Good Luck Ya,Playboy Gimbal)

Yamato Dan Mamori Kini Sedang Ada Di Halaman Belakang Rumah Yamato. Di Sana Terasa Nyaman Dan Sejuk. Banyak Pohon-Pohon Cemara Rindang Dan Juga Bunga-Bunga Yang Beraneka Ragam Waran Serta Bentuknya. Ada Kolam Ikan Yang Di Tengah-Tengahnya Ada Patung Malaikat Kecil Yang Tersenyum.

Mereka Mengerjakan Tugas Sekolah Mereka Di Tempat Senyaman Itu. Setelah Tugas-Tugas Mereka Selesai,Yamato Beranjak Menuju Kamarnya Untuk Mengambil Slah Satu Kunci Mobilnya,Setelah Mengambil Kunci Mobilnya,Yamato Beranjak Ke Garasi Rumahnya Untuk Mengambil Mercy Hitamnya. Dengan Menggunakan Salah Satun Mobilnya Itu,Yamato Mengantarkan Mamori Pulang. Mamori Tidak Boleh Berlama-Lama Di Rumah Yamato,Karena Dia Harus Membantu Ibunya Mengantarkan Pesanan Katering Ibunya.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
